


[podfic] Regulars

by BabelGhoti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, London, M/M, New Relationship, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slice of Life, Strangers, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Today, Sunday, there's a sense of rightness and quiet. Outside, he hears birdsong that reminds him of home. Rashid drops sugar cubes in each tiny glass bowl—refined white for Lapsang Souchong, demerara for Earl Grey—and readies the tea tray for delivery.





	[podfic] Regulars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regulars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056270) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



> If you liked this work, you may also enjoy [_What Not to Say (and How Not to Say It)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796683) (more outsider POV by the same author).

**Fic** : Regulars

 **Author** : irisbleufic

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 20:07

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 18,4 MB

 **Music** : _Tonite It Shows_ by Mercury Rev

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y84fp44lg85h8be/irisbleufic+-+Regulars+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/xza0qn2m?token=880e59281e6b0d50174a8ebf8b918bd9)


End file.
